


Run

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [147]
Category: Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s01e20 What Is and What Should Never Be, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess and Carmen talk careers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

"So what do you do for a living?" Carmen asks Jess.

"I work for this volunteer legal aid organization as a paralegal," Jess says. "I'm planning on running the show once I'm a lawyer. You?"

"I'm a pediatrics nurse at Lawrence Memorial," Carmen answers. She grins. "I'm planning on running the show once my boss retires."


End file.
